


Between the Lions

by feverbeats



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie really, really wishes his little brother would shag Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lions

  
Charlie really, really wishes his little brother would shag Harry Potter. That would solve _everything_. Most of all, it would stop Charlie from getting desperate letters all the time, letters from Ron saying everything but what he really means. It hasn't taken Charlie long to work out what Ron means, either. Ron isn't exactly subtle.

When Ron is eleven, the letters are amusing. Ron writes Charlie pages in his horrible handwriting about how he met _Harry Potter_, and Harry was so _cool_, and he's wasn't weird at all! Charlie doesn't think anything of it at the time.

The next year, there aren't so many letters, and later on Charlie discovers Ginny's crush on Harry. When Ron tells him the story of that year's adventure, Charlie starts to wonder. He predicts that by the time Ron is fourteen he'll either be sleeping with Harry or killing him.

The year after that, Charlie decides that he's wrong. Ron seems to have directed his frustration at a _girl_, of all things. Charlie laughs when he reads Ron's indigent letters about her and he decides Ron's new crush is a good thing. At least Charlie has advice to give Ron about women.

The way Charlie sees it, Ron could really go either way. He ticks it off in his head. Bill, flaming like a goddamn dragon. Himself, straight, and enjoying the company of Romanian women. Percy . . . hopefully asexual, but he doesn't believe for a minute that Percy is dating a _girl_. Fred and George, one of each. Just like them to pull something like that. Ginny . . . decidedly infatuated with Harry. So, it's up to Ron to break the tie. Charlie decides he doesn't have enough to do with his time and goes outside to poke some dragons.

That summer, Charlie sees for the first time the way Ron looks at Harry, and he realizes that he's been right all along.

When Ron is fourteen, he actually uses the word _hate_ when he writes about Harry. Charlie has only seen him that angry about the little Malfoy brat before. Charlie wishes Ron would just get over the jealousy and see the reason behind it. That year, Charlie also gets a letter from Bill, inquiring how long Ron had been in love with Harry and when he's going to stop writing to them and _do_ something about it. Leave it to Bill to cut to the heart of the matter. Later in the year, Charlie gets a very confused letter from Ron, full of half-asked questions about Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum and _why they_, and _what, and am I supposed to–?_ Charlie smiles and writes back, letting Ron figure things out on his own. Pretty boys and superstars are all well and good, but Ron still reserves a portion of his letter to write about Harry.

Later that year, Ron and Harry have stopped fighting, and by now Ron's clearly starting to come to some very specific conclusions. Charlie finally gets the letter he's been waiting for.

_Dear Charlie,  
How are you? I know things have been bloody insane this year, but I have a question. It's nothing much. Oh, and Mum sent me a new hat. It's really ugly. You ought to see it. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you, and I know it's stupid, but have you ever had, you know, dreams about your mates or anything weird like that?_

And he won't shut up about Malfoy! "Oh, Malfoy, I have to follow you everywhere you go. Oh Malfoy, would you fancy a shag? Oh, Malfoy-" and I just can't stand it, Charlie!

Don't tell Mum. Or Fred and George.

Charlie _grins_ and sits down to write a letter. After that, this is out of his hands.

*

Harry is dozing in front of the fire when Ron comes in. "Hey," Ron says uncomfortably.

Harry half-twists around in the chair. "Hey." The light from the fire reflects off his glasses, making his eyes even greener. Ron swallows. Harry settles back down into the chair, looking warm and comfortable and not as stressed out as he should.

Ron sits down in the chair next to Harry's, leaning forward uncomfortably. His jumper feels scratchy and weird. "So, uh, Harry, I was thinking . . ." he says.

"Yeah?"

There is _no good way to do this_. Finally, Ron says, "Well, uh, ever since that stupid fight I've been sort of thinking, and it's just, I always sort of thought you liked Ginny a bit, and, well–"

"Listen–just shut it, ok?" Maybe Harry's stressed out the hell out and maybe Ron's not coping properly with his Hermione Feelings, but it doesn't really matter when Harry kisses Ron.

Ron is definitely not the kind of guy to try to talk when someone's kissing him, even if that someone is his best friend and it would be wonderful to have some sort of explanation. Right now, Ron is a little more concerned with what Harry's _tongue_ is doing. And of course, for Harry's tongue to be in Ron's mouth, Harry's body has to be bent awkwardly over Ron's.

Ron reaches up and lets his fingers brush the front of Harry's jumper. Harry's tongue does a little _twitch_ thing across Ron's lips. "Oh, yeah, Harry," Ron says, before flushing. "Sorry. Wow. Yeah."

And suddenly he needs Harry _closer_, and it's not just a kiss anymore. Ron's fingers are caught in the front of Harry's jumper and he's pulling Harry closer–

Harry slips from hovering over Ron to kneeling on the chair with his legs on either side of Ron's. His knees dig into the softness of the chair around Ron, and all the little dials and buttons in Ron's brain are going _mad_. Then Ron's hands slip somehow from Harry's chest to his leg, and oh. Harry bucks against Ron's hand, and since _when_ does Harry have enough issues to do this? Ron shouldn't be thinking like that, though, so he just rubs his hand roughly down Harry's leg.

Harry's head goes back and his teeth are gritted in a way which does not appear to be healthy. "Ron," he says, sounding angry and upset. Ron shuts his eyes and goes with it, despite all the question marks going off in his head. The biggest question is _What am I supposed to be doing right now?_ He takes a chance on unzipping Harry's jeans.

Harry makes a noise through his teeth.

The zipper makes a little _snick_ noise, and Ron wishes there were an _easy_ way to jerk off your best friend. He slips his hand into Harry's jeans and suddenly nothing matters but the insane sexual tension between them which has been ratcheting up for almost four years now. Ron rubs Harry's cock, loving the feeling of it. Harry shoves forward into Ron's hand, his jeans slipping off his skinny hips as he moves.

Ron thinks he's about to freak out. "Harry, um, I–" There's nothing he could say that would make this less weird, but he's got to try.

"Don't talk," Harry says.

_So_ not helping. Ron wants to talk it out, to talk and talk and never shut up, and _that's_ not happening, because Ron is very bad at talking. Instead, he takes Harry's cock in his mouth and his brain does something which feels very much like an _explosion_ or else _augh, what, Harry, what the bloody hell am I doing?_

Harry doesn't object. His fingernails are digging into Ron's arms a little through the jumper and Ron moves his mouth desperately. He's never _done_ this before, but it feels . . . if not right, then something close. All the jealousy and anger Ron's been getting messed up about is channeling itself into something else, and he's _happy_. He gets distracted, though, by the _noises_ Harry is making.

Then Harry's head comes down and his bright, bright eyes are locked with Ron's. "Ron. Stop." Ron is very much derailed for a second, but then Harry says, "I, uh, want you to. Um. I want you." Harry's face is about as red as Ron's feels, but hopefully Harry's not panicking as much as he is.

Maybe not, though, because Harry gets up from the chair and casually slips his jeans the rest of the way off and then he's _stripping_ in front of Ron, unbuttoning his shirt (_and leaving his tie on, oh God_) to stand naked on the rug. Maybe Harry has issues, but Ron's kind of ok with all this. He can't stop staring. The firelight does interesting things to Harry's skin, and Ron is awed, which is the wrong reaction if he wants to have any self esteem left when this is over.

"Uh, Ron?" Harry says uncomfortably.

Oh, right. Ron blushes even more and undoes his own shirt. It's hard with Harry standing naked in front of him looking beautiful and awkward. Then Harry comes back over to Ron and grabs him by the belt, and _woah_. Weirdest day _ever_. Then suddenly Ron's jeans are off and Harry's pressed up against him, all muscle and smooth skin.

Their legs hook together like their bodies were made for this, and Ron is so ready. He's wanted this for four damn years, and now, with Harry's body pressed against him and Harry's breath in his ear, of course he's ready.

"Ok," he says, "Turn around."

Harry nods, looking breathless and flushed. "Yeah, ok. Uh, hold it. Let's . . ." he crosses the rug until he's standing by the fireplace. "Here."

Ron follows him, too turned on and freaked out to object. Harry turns to face the wall next to the fireplace, and he braces his hands against it. The heat makes his skin shiny and golden. Ron swallows, and kisses the back of Harry's neck. Harry shivers, then half-turns his head. "Um, do you have any, you know, lube?"

Ron wants to die, but he says, "Uh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I. I know a spell."

Harry rolls his eyes, but he nods. Ron goes and quickly grabs his wand out of his jeans before whispering the spell. Ooh. Messy. Also, haha, oh fuck, he's never _done_ this before. He sure as hell wants to try, though.

Harry is tight and hot and Ron's mind is _blown_. He stops thinking and just moves against Harry, gasping and whispering and probably making an idiot out of himself, but he doesn't _care_. "Oh, God, Ron," Harry keeps saying, and Ron grins against Harry's neck. He lets his fingers grip Harry's hips a little too hard, so when there are bruises Harry will know that _Ron_ left them there. Not bloody Malfoy. _Ron_.

Harry says his name again and Ron comes, gasping and grinning.

Harry relaxes a second later, letting himself fall back against Ron's chest. Ron wraps his arms around Harry and nuzzles him. He lets a soft breath fall against Harry's neck and whispers without thinking, "I love you."

Harry's body stiffens. "Ron . . ."

Ron backtracks. "Yeah, I know, Harry, sorry. Never mind. Look, this was fun, ok?"

Harry turns around and kisses Ron, hard. "You, too."


End file.
